


[Fan Comic] Batman' Order

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Derek, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Nerd Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is nerd college student who annoy the hell of gorgeous Barista Derek everyday...<br/>but something happen today! Good news for Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Comic] Batman' Order

[](http://imgur.com/7Z0b97M)

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from Neko who want barista derek give up and giving his number to Stiles :D  
> Met me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys!


End file.
